1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for processing a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Research is being conducted on the application of information technology (IT) to medical technology. For example, research is being conducted on mobile healthcare relating to real-time monitoring of a health condition of a user during the daily life of the user, for example, at home and at work. Mobile healthcare may enable measurement of a biosignal of a user without restrictions of time and space, and estimation of a health condition of the user through an analysis of the measured biosignal. For example, in the mobile healthcare, an arrhythmia occurrence time or an arrhythmia type may be estimated by measuring and analyzing, in real time, an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal of a user suffering from a heart-related disease, and information about a result of the estimation may be provided to the user or concerned medical professionals and entities.